Hateshiganai Kyuuka Koigokoro
by TheDisasterousChibi
Summary: /Rewrite Hiatus/Kagome began to smile and opened her mouth to retort when the sound of water splashing, and the sudden lack of heat at her back, was noticed. She turned her head back to see that the white youkai had collapsed onto his knees, blood flowed.
1. Meeting, Morals and Monsters

* * *

Hateshiganai Kyuuka Koigokoro

By: TheDisasterousChibi

Chapter One: Meeting, Morals and Monsters

It was a beautiful day like all the others in this land, the sun was rising and with its light warmed the earth and awoke the flowers who opened there petals to greet the morning in hopes of being caressed by the glowing warmth of the day.

The Miko, Kagome, had awoken to greet the morning and to cleanse herself from all worldly attachments through the bathing ritual as she had done every morning, since she was but a child. All miko's went through this ritual everyday, Kagome thought this was to be a private moment between herself and nature so she shunned the public ritual baths that the other mikos would partake in.

Today was another average day for the young Head Miko in training, many saw her wish to spend her life in prayer and chastity a waste of such a pretty face. Orphaned at the age of seven Kagome had been sent to the convent as no relative could afford to take her in.

Knowing nothing but life in a shrine greatly influence the young woman's choice of becoming a priestess. Caring, selfless, loving, and accepting Kagome was a favorite among the woman of the village and also a prime candidate for the spot of High Priestess.

Early morning, with its simplicity and tranquility; as the world had yet to awake, was Kagome's favorite time of day, it gave her time to bask in the sun, appreciate nature, and it gave her the solitude and privacy-a rare thing when on lives with twenty other women.

Walking in the woods Kagome followed a familiar path, a path so voyaged, that flora no longer had the ability to grow on, it was a narrow uneven line of dirt, rich with its dark color-it smelled of rain and something that was distinctly earth. The damp earth glistened with the morning dew, the petals of flowers sparkled with their liquid diamonds.

Listing to the birds singing there melodious songs, the small pitter patter of the small animals climbing trees, collecting for the winter that was to come, even though it was summer. The smell of grass was thick in the air, inhaling deeply Kagome noted that she could also smell the lake water up ahead. Nature had diverted her train of though from her cleansing bath to the wonder of life all around her.

Seeing the rushing blue water of the lake Kagome was, no matter how many times she had seen it, struck by the seen of serenity and peace that was the clearing. Encased by sentinel trees and bushes the lakes water was so clear that the fine light colored sand at the bottom was visible even when Kagome bent down to test the waters temperature.

The cool silky touch of the water was a relief from the hot sun beating on her with clothed back, though it was early it promised to be an incredibly unforgiving scorcher of a day.

Letting her senses search out the area, connecting her to all the nature surrounding her Kagome did not detected any threat near, none but the animals where awake at this time.

Reassuring herself that nothing could surprise her, Kagome began to remove her white haori and the blue hakama, her version of the miko uniform.

Her wrappings she did not remove just yet, sinking into the refreshing lake water Kagome leaned her back against a bolder and rested; enjoying the quiet while it lasted. Today was the Festival of Love, miko's, who could not participate in the events where expected to be present, as body guards if you will against youkai.

The Festival of Love was held each summer, in this festival a man would present a woman with a gift, something she could wear, of courtship if his intensions were noble and his plan marriage. Kagome, loved the decorations; loud and colorful and clothing that women would deem this day worthy enough to wear-the best they had.

Dancing and food also accompanied the festival, special treats such as flavored shaved ice, sweet cakes, and many other wonderful treats were made available for all people. On this day no one paid for food, generosity was said to improve one's chance at a good harmonious marriage.

So preoccupied, was Kagome, with her musings and the feel of the water that she had not noticed the powerful and bestial youkai aura that had approached the lake at such a speed that the braches of trees quaked at its velocity -nor the smell of blood

* * *

Survive

Regroup

Revenge

The only thoughts occupying the youkai's pain engulfed mind. The pain had brought out his primal side, his survival instincts, his baser half-the beast.

Trees blended together in his sight as he pushed his beaten and bloody body past its limit and beyond. The youkai who had ambushed him were giving chase, though their speed could not match his, even when he was injured. Normally the panther clan were taken care of easily enough individually, but as a unit they were quite dangerous especially now that it was so close to mating season. Many youkai became stronger at this time do to the beasts influence as it remained just under the surface, the price for power how ever was the lost of their more rational mind.

Many youkai died when they transformed into there full youkai form because the beast did not know the meaning of surrender and fought until the end; which ever end that may be.

He, the new Lord of the Western land, was called Sesshoumaru and despite the excruciating pain, if the look of his injuries were anything to go by, his patrician face remained emotionless.

' _lose them'_

Thought the Inu Tai Youkai as he continued to race along the forest floor. Catching the sent of water to his left the inu made a sharp turn, skidding and stirring up the dirt and grass of the forest floor, made his way to the sent.

'_Lose…scent…in…water'_

Running in such an bad condition had left Sesshoumaru no choice but to allow his beast to gain more and more control as his energy was drained. Bursting through the foliage the youkai jumped into the lake in hopes of washing the blood off of himself as fast as possible. The beast had so much control over the usually observant and controlled inu youkai that he failed to notice a small detail; the lake was occupied at the moment.

* * *

Mentally cursing in a way unbefitting of a miko, Kagome scolded herself for once again not bringing her bow with her. Without her bow, her primary weapon, Kagome was virtually defenseless for the proximity that would be required for her holy powers to be beneficial in hand to hand was well near suicidal.

Chastising her self once again, Kagome evaluated her situation. She was naked, except for her binding and underclothes, weaponless, and impossibly out numbered.

'_All I need is some rain and thunder for the day to be perfect'_ sarcastically thought Kagome.

Cerulean eyes took in the form of the youkai's in her presence. There where five panther youkai, dark skinned, haired and eyed, the hunting clan was composed of all males. Each were hissing and snarling at the youkai that had just moments ago nearly given Kagome a heart attack when had busted from behind the buses.

The male in the lake was covered in blood, the water only served to spread it until it seemed his skin was crimson. His hair, also stained red by blood held twigs and dirty; signs of a struggle. His clothes which may once have been white were stained pink and red by the same substance that coated the rest of his body.

Obviously the blood covered youkai had been attacked by the hunting pack for some reason, he probably thought that the water would wash away the scent of his blood; it may have but the panthers caught up with him within a minute of his arrival at the lake.

'_What should I do help the injured one and try to take out only the panthers or take them all out?'_

Eyes rapidly shifted from the injured youkai to the hunting party, with her mind made up Kagome went about in carrying out her decision; help the injured one.

Moving quickly before she had time to talk herself out of her decision Kagome now stood in front of the injured youkai in a protective stance. Had she not taken a vow upon becoming a miko that she would help the weak and defend the helpless. Perhaps the elders had not meant help youkai, but who to help had never been specified in her vows.

For the first time Sesshoumaru took notice of the creature that had occupied the lake before his arrival. Long wet black hair fell in waves down a sun kissed back, full hips and long legs that were hidden by the water were the only features he could see since her back was turned to him, noting her stance the inu let out a low threatening growl

'_Bitch…need…learn…place'_ was the beast controlled thought of the Tai youkai.

Hearing the youkai growling behind her made Kagome rethink her idea for a moment.

'_May be, she thought he wasn't so defenseless'_

Not daring to look back Kagome grounded her self as best she could in the lakes bottom and clasped her hand in a prayer position.

Closing her eyes Kagome began to chant " **purotekuto, junsei, sa-kuru**," a blue light encased the young miko's hands her soft chant never rose in volume but as her energy gathered the glow grew in brilliance and intensity.

"Unless you want to be nothing but a pile of ash I suggest you stand behind me" Kagome did not turn her head but knew the youkai had followed her order when she felt his body heat on her back.

Even with her protective shield in place Kagome did not stop chanting, the more she chanted the more energy the barrier between her and the panther demons would have.

The panthers were not simple minded, even in there animal form, they circled the barrier, occasionally testing it for a weakness, which resulted in smoking paws and small yelps of pain. Seeing that the barrier had no weakness the panthers, in sleek and graceful strides, regrouped at the front of the barrier, to face the miko.

The air grew even thicker as the lead panther began to gather energy for something unknown to Kagome, yoki clashed with holy power even in the air, as if both could not exits together even in this form.

A blinding glow of purple light was all Kagome saw of the panther, but as the glow faded it was not the sleek animal that greeted her sight but rather a handsome man who looked no older then the youkai Kagome had pressed on her back.

Narrowing her eyes in in an attempt to concentrate, which was surprisingly difficult with the hard chest and labored breathing of a seven foot youkai at your back, not to mention the smell of blood that was all but consuming her surrounding area, Kagome kept her eyes on the black haired youkai in front of her?

'_If I don't get rid of these guys soon then the white youkai will not survive and all this energy and effort will all be in vain'_

"Miko, do you know who you protect inside your holy cocoon?" the honey coated tenor of the panther youkai sounded like a mothers lullaby, it carried comfort and security, but Kagome knew its promise of safety was all a ruse.

"No and I don't particularly care, now please leave this place before I call all the mikos at the temple to come to my aid. I don't wish any harm upon any of you" Kagome tried to reason with the youkai before her.

What she got for her efforts were raspy growls that sounded a lot like laughter. That and a devilish smirk from the leader of the Panthers.

"Now, now Miko, we don't want to involve any of your sisters in this now do we. What would they say if they found you, in cohorts with a youkai, partially naked." as if to emphasize his statement the youkai gave Kagome's body a long once over.

'_I hadn't thought of that before'_

"Just who are you?" questioned Kagome, hoping to buy time to arrange her thoughts.

With a mocking bow and the sweep of an arm the youkai introduced himself. "I am Kiten Suterusu, of the Southern Queens guard. And you Miko, just who might you be?"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, Head Priestess Of The Shikon Temple." mustering as much confidence and authority as she could into that little white lie Kagome kept her gaze looked to the captivating eyes of Suterusu.

"Oh Head Priestess of the Shikon Temple, then your sisters will be greatly shamed to have such a disgraceful leader." despite his mocking tone Kagome saw Suterusu stiffen when he hear which temple she was from.

Kagome knew she would have a lot to explain but her sisters would not deny her aid for the mere fact she was in a youkai's presence. They did, after all, except Inuyasha's presence. That and being a candidate for Head Priestess had its perks.

Kagome began to smile and opened her mouth to retort when the sound of water splashing, and the sudden lack of heat at her back, was noticed. She turned her head back to see that the white youkai had collapsed onto his knees, his breathing was erratic. His once white haori was now scarlet.

"It seems your friend is not doing so well miko. Now I will tell you this once more, put down your barrier and let us have him or you will face a fate worse then his." Suterusu demanded.

'_I have no choice. Kami-sama please let this be the right path.'_

Kagome closed her eyes and set her hands in a prayer position, she focused and gathered her holy powers, making a pillar of light, a pink so light it was almost white. The pillar of light was a signal to all Mikos around that one of their own was in danger and was requesting aid. By the color of her aura the Mikos of the Temple would know it was she who was calling.

"Girl you have just made an enemy in the Queen of the Southern Lands. Your bravery was foolish. I can promise that we will meet again." with a last green eyed glare Suterusu and his panther pack were gone as quickly as they came.

Kagome couldn't help but notice that Suterusu's last glare was not one of complete anger, but one of pity and sorrow as well.

The sound of running footsteps brought Kagome back from her musings of the last green eyed stare of the Kiten Suterusu.

"Kagome-san" came the chorused calling of her sisters. They were near soon they would arrive at the clearing that she called her own.

Calling her power back Kagome let the barrier dissolve, with the last bit of power retreating into her being she heaved a long sigh. Another splash reminded Kagome of the reason she had erected the barrier in the first place.

The white youkai had lost conscious, he laid with in the cool waters grasp, silver hair moved in a halo around his face, with was still distorted by pain. The water around him began to turn pink from the blood in his clothing and the wound on his chest. His hair had also begun to gain a pink tint, Kagome began to panic.

A chest wound she could handle just fine, but a head wound was much more difficult, she didn't know what damage it could have done to his mind, especially since his inner beast seemed to be in control, if the ruby red eyes she had seen where anything to go by.

Kagome knelt by the silver haired youkai and lifted his head as gently and slowly as she could out of the water and cradle it on her bent legs. It was not the most comfortable of positions but she could stand the cramping until her sisters arrived to help her carry him.

'_Carry him where? Youkai can't pass through the barrier that surrounds the Temple unless he's very powerful or allowed to.'_

Seeing as the white youkai was unconscious it didn't matter how powerful he was if he couldn't concentrate his power. So that left only one option; she had to convince the Miko Council to let him into the safety of the barrier.

It wasn't going to be easy.

"Kagome-sama we're here, what's the trouble." running in her direction was Tategami Kashikoi, a miko in training who had much more experience then Kagome, but not enough raw power to be a match. She was the Head Healer of the Temple.

Her light brown pony tail trailed behind her as she ran to reach Kagome, her childhood friend, her green specked hazel eyes showed concern for her friend as well as surprise at the youkai currently in said friends lap. The other Mikos followed close behind

"Kashikoi-chan help me with him, he's to heavy for me to support alone." to prove her point Kagome grabbed the white youkai from under his arms and tried to hall him out of the water.

She Failed.

Miserably.

With a resounding splash Kagome ended up with her butt in the water and the back of a youkai's head nestled deeply between her thighs, soft hair tickling and a caressing the soft peach colored skin there.

Not Comfortable for a Miko.

At the light giggle Kashikoi let out Kagome blushed cheery red.

"This isn't funny he's badly hurt Kashi-chan, we need to get him to the Temple."

All around Kagome there where surprised gasps. Like she knew there would be, but what could she do? She hadn't done all that just to let the white youkai die here. No creature of Kami's would die under her watch unless absolutely unavoidable.

"Okay Kagome-sama" Kashikoi was surprised but knew that Kagome would not relent she had seen that look in her eyes before. It was the same one she had when she had rescued the orphaned fox kit Shippo from the Thunder Brothers.

Several other Mikos of all shapes, colors and sizes came to help the Head Miko candidate lift the absurdly heavy white youkai. They each, some gently and some with disgust, lifted a limb and helped carry the youkai back to the temple.

It wasn't a long walk normally, but carrying a youkai that seemed to weigh a ton did nothing but hinder the mikos on their journey. What a sight it must have made, five Mikos, each at an arm and leg while Kagome supported his head.

Rather comical if one could ignore the amount of blood the youkai was shedding.

Despite their heavy load the Mikos reached the Temple in record time, the stone steps of the Temple where a dark gray, the red gates stood tall in case of a human attack. The holy barrier enclosed the Shikon Temple in a massive pink globe.

Kagome knelt in front of the barrier and bowed so that her forehead touched the dirt road that lead to the Temple steps. She rose after paying her deepest respect to the Temple barrier erected so long ago by the founding Head Priestess Midoriko.

The barrier that protected the temple and that could be expanded to protect all of the Western Lands was powered by the Shikon No Tama and the power of the Head Priestess, Priestess Mame as it was at this time, that wielded it. It recognized all of the candidates for Head Priestess and obeyed their commands until a definitive one was chosen.

Then it would obey none but her.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, one of the chosen, wish to allow safe passed of this youkai into the Shikon Temple."

For a moment nothing happened, the barrier stood unwavering, impenetrable, and then it began to slowly fade creating an arc way for the Mikos to carry in the youkai, which they quickly did and began to head to the infirmary.

Giving the barrier a deep bow Kagome raced up the steps to report to the council what she had done. Our poor heroine did not know the havoc and chaos her white youkai was about to unleash on the medical wing.

* * *

Vocabulary:

purotekuto: protect

Junsei: pure

sa-kuru: circle

Suterusu: Stealth

Kiten: Clever

Kashikoi: Wise

Tategami: Lioness

Mame: Devoted

* * *

A/N: Hello readers, thanks for tunning in to H.K.K for your entertaingment. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Remember the two R's of fanfiction: Reand AND Review


	2. Chaos And Authority

Hateshiganai Kyuuka Koigokoro

By: TheDisasterousChibi

This chapter is dedicated to** Sakky-chan**, the wonderful person who kicked my ass into gear and made me continue this story. Don't Kill Me G!

The Temple: Chaos And Bonds

* * *

Kagome stood before the large meeting room that housed the council waiting to be summoned in and announced to the Elders. She chewed on her bottom lip, taking bits of skin between her teeth and then tugging, but never hard enough to shed blood. She thought of nothing other then the wounded youkai. She knew he was in good hands Kashikoi was one of the best healer in Japan.

_'The best human healer'_ her mind reminded her

Before that train of thought could go any further a young woman in her early teens called to Kagome. Stopping in front of her the brown haired girl gave a deep bow and said.

"Higurashi-sama, the council will see you know" her message delivered the girl turned to lead the elder woman inside. It looks almost as if the girl didn't want to look at Kagome.

_'That's peculiar, am I missing something?'_

Kagome thought as she followed the young miko into the council room. The council room was large and spacious, made to be intimidating with its marbles walls and lack of sunlight. This was the place where judgment was passed onto the miscreant humans and mikos alike. It meant to be a friendly place.

The elder mikos, five in total, all sat in tall furnished chairs behind a high wooden wall that reached their waist, it was curved in to serve as a desk as well, for the recording of official documents. Each miko was head of her own Department. Each Miko Elder sat in order, at the furthest left there was Chihiro-sama.

Chihiro-sama, a tall ruff looking woman of sixty, her dark gray hair was kept in a sever tight braid, was Head of the Physical training department. She taught all the mikos the arts of Archery, hand to hand combat, and eventually the art of the blade. Chihiro-sama was dressed in the white haori of all mikos but her purple hakamas marked her as a weapons specialist. Her keen brown eyes never missed anything when it came to her student. Her apprentice and Head Priestess candidate was Kikyo, Kagome's childhood friend and cousin.

Next to Chihiro-sama sat Riza-sama, this kind elderly lady of sixty-five was plump and radiated a calm serene energy in her aura, she always wore a smile on her aged face, making the lines that much clearer, she kept her mousy dull hair in a simple bun at the base of her head. Her bright, pale, blue hamkamas marked Riza-sama as the Head of the Medical Department, she may not be Head Healer as her old age prevented her from exhausting too much of her powers, but she knew more about herbs and potions then anyone else Kagome knew. It came as no surprise when Riza-sama chose Kashikoi as her apprentice and Head Priestess candidate.

In the middle of the high council enclosed podium sat Head Priestess Mame, a woman who was as devoted to each miko as if they were her own daughters was kind and gentle, but so powerful that she had to keep her energy contained most of the time. Mame-sama was an astounding eighty-three years old. Mame-sama's midnight blue hakamas marked her as the Head of the Spiritual Department. Mame's Head Priestess candidate was Kagome herself.

Following Head Priestess Mame there came Aki-sama; she was the youngest of the elders at forty-seven. She was a short tiny woman, who had a mean face to match her personality. The bitter woman's face was scared from a youkai attack, ironically enough she was the Head of The Youkai Department of the Shikon Temple. She knew all that there was to know about youkai. Aki-sama was a native of the Demon Slayer Village, who taught their children from an early age all about youkai. Hanabi was Aki-sama's apprentice and Head Priestess candidate, as sweet as her mistress was bitter, Hanabi was a friend to Kagome and a regular at the Temple library.

Finally at the far right sat Cho-sama, the final member of the Elder's council. Cho-sama was indifferent to all things, stoic and silent she was only comfortable among the thick texts of history that occupied her teaching chambers. She was the Head of The History Department, human, miko and youkai alike, she knew of all major events and battles from memory. Ayame was Cho-sama's apprentice and Head Priestess candidate.

Al candidates and Heads where present, all but Kashikoi who was currently very occupied at the hospital wing.

"Miko Kagome, one of the chosen, what do you have to say about your actions and your lack of clothing." came the gentle but stern voice of Head Priestess Mame.

Looking down at herself Kagome saw something she had neglected to note before. All she was wearing were her bindings and the white youkai's blood. She had been so preoccupied with saving the youkai and then reporting to the council that she didn't even notice.

Her face heated but she knew that this was not only a report but a test of her abilities under pressure.

Taking a deep breath Kagome began retell the mornings events.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him, opening his eyes Sesshoumaru tried to asses his surroundings his vision was foggy thought slowly it was returning to its normal sharpness. What he saw was not comforting; he was surrounded by Miko's on every side.

His nose picked up the scent of herbs, Sesshoumaru's inner beast was still in control and on the defensive, it panicked at the smell of foreign herbs thinking they were about to poison him. So acting only on instinct Sesshoumaru began to lash out at everything and everyone near him.

Jumping off the bed, his blood spilling all over the floor, Sesshoumaru was the picture of the feral youkai beast. His crouched stance and positioned claws dripping with poison, damaging the ground, was a sight that sent shivers down the Mikos backs.

Kashikoi, who was deep into medic mode and knew that she couldn't let Kagome down, not when she tried so hard to save him from the scene she had seen at the clearing. She would be the only one that would understand.

"We have to restrain him; he's already lost to much blood. Sakura go get Kagome now, we need her shield" commanded Kashikoi "we'll hold him off. Go!"

Sakura ran out of the infirmary as fast as her legs could carry her, the sounds of growls and objects crashing on followed her. Taking sharp turns at every corner sometimes tripping over her own feet Sakura managed to make it to the council room almost as if possessed.

* * *

"So then I threatened Suterusu, I said I would call the sisters to my aid and th…"

The loud bang of the doors being thrown open resounded in the marble chamber. A surprised Kagome as well as all the others in the room turned to see the intruder.

Gasping for air Sakura gave the powerful and important people in the room a quick bow and proceded to breathlessly say, "Kagome-sama, Kashikoi is asking for your help the youkai awoke and in destroying the medical wing.

"Oh no, please excuse me great council and honorable chosens" with an equally quick bow Kagome was running at break neck speed to the infirmary. As she got closer Kagome could here the shouts and crashes coming from one of the chambers. A mighty roar came from her white youkai as Kagome ran into the chamber.

"Kagome-chan thank Kami you're here, put a barrier around him quickly!" Kashikoi was severely out of breath and a little rumpled but other then that she and the other Mikos were fine.

"Kashikoi, I cant he doesn't have enough strength to resist the purification powers of the shield." the sight of her youkai standing in a puddle of his own blood pulled at Kagome's heart strings.

"We have to subdue him or else there is nothing I can do to help." Kashikoi came to stand in beside Kagome, whose eyes had not left the white youkai.

Suddenly Kagome ran toward the white youkai despite his warning growls for her to stand down. He recognized the sent of the miko from the lake, though it was much stronger now that the water wasn't deluding it.

When she stood all but three feet in front of him she stopped and created a barrier, the weakest one she could. Then she tried to reason with her white youkai.

"Please calm down, we need to create your wounds or else you'll die. I'm not going to hurt you so please let me help." stretching her arms in wide Kagome gave the youkai a clear shot at her heart as a sign of trust. Her gaze never wavered from his ruby one.

The white youkai's body remained rigid and tense poised for attack as he considered the females words.

* * *

If he accepted her help now it would be different from her intruding as she had at the lake, he would be admitting weakness.

He couldn't allow it.

The Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru couldn't allow it.

_'Master we must, the miko speaks true, and even now I can feel what little of our strength is left waning'_ the beast explained to the logic in the language of the inu's.

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with the tiny miko before him; her scent did not bear any trace of deception, only of concern. Her blue eyes pleaded with him to let her help him.

_'Master, the miko can be trusted for now. She, at least, deserves an inkling of our trust for what she has done. We owe her a life dept, two if consider this her saving our life again.'_

The power of the barrier and his beasts constant babbling were giving the inu Tai youkai a headache, a very dizzying headache. His stance began to waver as he swayed slightly.

"Youkai-san I'm going to let the barrier down now, do I have you r word that you will not harm my sisters and that you will allow yourself to be treated." the miko said. She must have noticed his sway, the crack in the mask.

For moments that seemed like an eternity Sesshoumaru contemplated his decision. He could not let the Western Lands suffer the loss of another leader so soon. His father had not been dead a century yet. His lands had just begun to stabilized, trade was settled, and the Western lands where prospering.

As The Lord Of The Western Lands he had to put his people before himself.

It was decided.

* * *

Kagome was becoming desperate and was weigh the risks of knocking him out in order to treat him when the white youkai relaxed his posture out of an attack and spoke. The ruby from his eyes fading around the edges. His skin almost blue, the veins visible, he had lost to much blood.

"You alone will treat me Miko. This Sesshoumaru owes you a life debt." the white youkai, Sesshoumaru said.

"What, but Kashikoi is the Head Healer she would take…"

"No, you or no one else."

"Okay, I swear Sesshoumaru-san that I'll do all I can to save you. Now please lie down"

Sesshoumaru began to walk toward Kagome and the futon, his steps swayed and unsteady but determined, that she was stepping over. He stopped a hairs breath away from her and inhaled.

Power.

The Miko smelled of power and Spring flowers.

Then Sesshoumaru promptly fainted from blood loss and over exertion. On top of Kagome causing her to lay flat on her back with a youkai on top of her covering her like a blanket.

"This is not what I meant when I said lay down Sesshoumaru!"

Giggles broke through the one deadly atmosphere of the infirmary as the mikos watched Kagome struggle and squirm to get out from under Sesshoumaru's heavy weight.

* * *

A/N: I couldnt resist that last part it was begging me to be written. You know the drill next update after I get 5 more reviews.


	3. Youkais and Friends

Hateshiganai Kyuuka Koigokoro

By: TheDisasterousChibi

Chapter Three: Youkais and Friends

Kashikoi wasn't sure if she had ever seen a funnier sight.

There was her friend Kagome struggling to move the mass of unconscious youkai from above her. Her sisters were trying to contain their laughter but it was just too much.

Kagome's arms were imitating the movements of a drowning chicken as she tried to wake up the youkai but try as she might there was no response.

'Not that she should complain the youkai is very handsome, not as handsome as Suterusu but close.'

At the thought of her youkai acquaintance, friend, lover, she wasn't really sure Kashikoi's laughter died in her throat. Kagome would already get into some serious trouble for messing with the barrier, but at least she had no ties to the youkai; yet.

But she, she was, if she were being honest with her self, in love with the General Kiten Suterusu of the Southern Queens guard.

She didn't even know how he felt, sure he spoke sweet nothings into her ear with his honeyed voice, cradled her in his arms, but all this could be pretence as much as she wished it was all signs that he loved her.

Her one hope was that they never found out about him. That and that they never chose her for High Priestess. If they discovered that she was tainted by a youkai, even if she remained untouched as was the case, they would take away her memories of him and send her into the prayer room.

With a heavy sorrowful sigh Kashikoi went to help Kagome.

Kagome was in a bit of a predicament, the warm heavy weight of the youkai above her was not as warm as it should be, his warmth was fading with each moment that passed. She couldn't tell her sisters this because Sesshoumaru's weight was crushing her chest, inhibiting her from speaking loud enough to be heard above the snickers and giggles.

Suddenly the weight lessoned slightly, Kashikoi had taken a hold of Sesshoumaru's arm, on cue the other mikos in the room grabbed a limb and heaved Sesshoumaru on to his futon as Kagome crawled from under him; his growls terrified the mikos.

As soon as the mikos hands had made contact with Sesshoumaru's skin he began to give out a low warning growl.

'Oh man, he really won't let anyone else touch him. Great'Kagome thought as she straightened out her back to stand. She received a worried look from Kashikoi.

"This may prove to be quite difficult Kagome-chan" Kashikoi commented to the blue eyed miko as Sesshoumaru's growl increased in volume as the mikos tried to disrobe him.

"He will only let me touch him. Kashikoi, you'll need to guide me through this."

At Kashikoi's nod Kagome knelt beside the futon that the youkai laid on. She places her hand on his shoulder, instantly the growls faded until all was silent.

Dainty fingers shook as they tried to undo the knots of the scarlet stained haori. With determination the young miko undid the knot and slid the silk fabric from the youkai. Hands glided over the alabaster skin of his shoulders, perfect, unblemished, godlike.

His chest however was another story. Marred by deep bleeding gashes, one that ran from the top of his right pectoral muscle to his left him was the most worry some for the moment.

"Kagome, I can't see through all that hair with out touching him. We need to cut it." Kashikoi told the miko. Raising Kashikoi walked quickly to the medical table where a pair of scissors usually reserved for snipping bandages or stitches, would now serve to hack away at the youkai's pink tinted locks.

Handing Kagome the scissors Kashikoi knelt beside her friend for moral support. Kagome ran her hands through the tangled pale pink locks of the youkai, cold and satin like to the touch; it seemed almost a crime to do what had to be done.

"How much needs to be cut of?"

"Short."

With a sigh Kagome grabbed a section of Sesshoumaru's hair, praying to the Kamis that he wouldn't slaughter her for this, closed her eyes and pressed the blades of the scissors together. Kashikoi retrieved the cut hair and set it aside and repeated this until his hair was inches above his shoulders, not even but it would do.

This was an emergency after all.

"Spread his hair apart so I can see the injury. We'll take care of his head first then the torso." Kashikoi explained to the miko, settling herself into medic mode again.

Filling her hand with the thick hair on the youkai's head Kagome began to search out the injury. When her index finger touched a slippery liquid substance Kagome knew she had found it. Moving the remainder of the youkai's hair aside Kagome showed Kashikoi the injury.

"It looks like her started to heal it, but know he doesn't have enough blood left to self heal anymore." searching her mind for a solution to this problem Kashikoi narrowed her eyes and concentrated.

"Okay, Kashikoi told Kagome, concentrate your ki onto your hand, form it like a glove. Now pace it near his injury. Your ki should cause his jayki to respond and heal him. The rest will only require balm and bandages."

Placing her blue glowing hand near the youkai's scalp had the desired effect. His red jayki rose to meet he holy ki.

The wound started to knit its self back up. The concentration of youkai near the injury was working just like Kashikoi had hoped it would. After all that's how she had helped and meet Suterusu.

Back in the council room, the Elders and their apprentices were deciding the fate of the Western Taiyoukai and the Miko Kagome who had saved him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about how short this was, I was in a hurry to get this posted and lost half the chapter, I'll re-write it and post it soon.


End file.
